Etiquette Lesson
by Arthur97
Summary: Lyn visits for another bout of etiquette lessons, but it doesn't go great. So, they take a bit of a break and discuss a Pharaen treasure and ceremony.


"So…this one?"

"No, that's your salad fork," Eliwood replied stoically. The novelty of Lyn guessing the wrong silverware repeatedly having long since run its course.

"Ugh, why do you have different forks for salad?" Lyn had also grown tired of constantly getting everything wrong in her decorum training.

"I…honestly don't know. I suppose I never gave it much thought." In all honesty, Eliwood was starting to wish that he had taken Isadora or his mother up on their offers to teach the young woman etiquette as they were significantly more qualified, but she had asked him and for whatever reason, Eliwood was determined to see this through.

"I think you two could use some refreshments," The duo were distracted by Eliwood's mother bringing them a tray of fruit.

"Mother, you didn't have to do that," Eliwood, ever the gentleman, was quickly taking the tray from his mother.

"Judging from your expressions, I did," She smiled, "Hello, Lyndis."

"My lady," Lyn quickly stood and gave a sloppy curtsey to which the noblewoman simply smiled.

"Won't you join us?" Eliwood offered a chair in a secret hope that she could save these lessons.

"I'm sorry, dear," His mother gave her a somewhat mischievous grin, "But I have things to attend to." And with that non-descript excuse, Eliwood was left with little hope of teaching Lyn proper etiquette during her visit.

Resigning himself to a less than productive day, he sat down next to Lyn and grabbed an apple. While he took a bite of the fruit, he noted how Lyn peeled and ate her orange. Like many things she did, it had a certain simple eloquence to it. A grace most noblemen would not appreciate, but it was not lost on him.

"Eliwood," He was brought out of his thoughts, "You're staring."

"Huh?" Eliwood's face lit up, "Apologies. I was just noting that you seem to have a certain grace about even the most mundane tasks."

"You'll make me blush," He already had, "But I don't know about all that. I think I'm rather crude in most things that don't involve a sword."

"Perhaps in a way. Maybe grace is not the right word, but I think you underestimate yourself. Most noblewoman may be able to determine which fork to use at which juncture of a meal, but many would also kill to have your natural appeal and beauty."

Eliwood barely missed a beat and casually ate his apple as if he had not just complimented her beauty. In truth, he was trying to disguise his own nerves at what he had done, but whatever the case, he ended up looking quite calm about it.

"So, um, I saw a strange lance when I was wandering around before our lesson," Lyn started eager to change the subject, "It looked so unlike everything else in here. I could almost swear that it was magic."

"Ah," Eliwood replied in understanding, "You must have found Nini's Ice Lance."

"'Nini?' Didn't Ninian have a ring with that name?"

"I believe so, yes. She probably picked it up in Ilia. Nini is a common deity from there."

"So…then why do you have a lance named after this deity?" Lyn was now genuinely interested.

"The story goes that it was a gift from the Ilian royal family to House Pharae many generations ago. Nowadays though, it's mostly just used for ceremonial purposes. I'm not even sure if the edges are sharp honestly, but legend holds that is a powerful lance blessed by the ice goddess herself."

"Seems like a waste to me."

Eliwood chuckled a bit. Of course she would think that, "Perhaps, but I'd rather it collect dust as an heirloom than it have to be used to shed blood."

"You have a point there I guess," Lyn tapped her fingers on the table before leaning forward, "So what type of ceremony is it used in?"

"The ascension ceremony," Eliwood replied simply.

"Okay, what's that?"

"The ceremony in which a new marquess takes control of Pharae. It is a somewhat dull and formal ceremony complete with a special outfit just for the occasion."

"So, are you going to go through this ceremony?"

"In time. Though, it is preferred that I be married, but I will go through it by a certain point regardless. You're invited, of course."

"Do you already have your outfit?"

"I do. Why do you ask?"

"Can I see it?"

"Really? I didn't take you for one to care so much about clothes. Especially ceremonial clothes."

"I'm not, but you've got me interested and I'll take any excuse to put off getting back into those lessons. Er, no offense."

"None taken," Eliwood chuckled again. He could not say he was much different, "I'm afraid I'm not much of a teacher."

"Oh, you're fine, I'm just a lousy student."

The two lords shared a laugh before standing. Eliwood guided her throughout the manor until they arrived at his room. He looked around all the while making sure no one saw them. He really did not care for starting any rumors thanks to a maid seeing him inviting the beautiful maiden into his private chambers. Eliwood knew it was not the best idea, but he seemed to have issues telling her no.

Lyn, on the other hand, took this opportunity to see what his room was like. Honestly, she was not too surprised. It was immaculate much unlike her own back in Caelin. She should have known really. She did note however, that there was a distinct lack of weaponry. Instead, he had quite a full bookshelf and several maps. It seemed that he was, unsurprisingly, something of a bookworm.

While Eliwood dug around for the outfit, Lyn looked over some of the tomes he had collected. They covered a variety of subjects including history and even some battle tactics, but she found that most of them were treatises on governing. It showed his dedication to being the best ruler he could be, and Lyn knew his people were lucky to have someone like him looking out for them. Though, she did wonder if they would be better off if he were running the Lycian League as opposed to Hector. He was also trying to learn the ropes of leadership, but Eliwood generally seemed to be better cut out for it.

"Here it is," Eliwood pulled out a light blue and white outfit complete with a cape.

"Huh, not bad."

"Really?" The lord looked at the outfit then back at the woman, "I thought you would have hated it."

"No, I think it suits you. Though, it doesn't really match the rest of Pharae's colors."

"Yes, I think it's based on the lance which is from Ilia. Strange how these things work."

"So…you going to try it on?"

"Lyn, it's a ceremonial attire."

"That's not a 'no,'" Lyn grinned at him causing him to sigh. He really needed to work on saying no to her.

"Could I at least have some privacy?"

"Huh? Oh! Right, right," Lyn quickly left with a blush on her face. She paused outside of his door unsure as to why she was breathing so heavily, but she quickly steadied her breath and looked as calm as she could be. However, despite her blunder, she found that she was having a good time. He had done a lot to help her adjust to noble life even if he did not know it, and she rather enjoyed his company. He was nothing at all like she had expected noblemen to be. He and Hector seemed intent to not fit into those stereotypes in their own ways.

"Well, what do you think?"

Lyn turned to see Eliwood dressed in his full regality for the ceremony. She had to admit that he struck a dashing image, "You look good."

"Thanks. I feel a bit restricted myself, but I'll take your word for it."

"I guess we should get back to my lessons now," Lyn said realizing she had a reason for being there.

"Very well," Eliwood opened his door again.

"Where are you going?" Lyn put her hands on her hips.

"To...change?"

"Why? That looks great on you."

"I can't just wear this around casually. It's an important ceremonial outfit. People would talk." They actually already were talking, just not about that.

After several more minutes, Eliwood was back in his casual attire. Honestly, Lyn did probably prefer that look, but it was fun to tease him.

"So, when exactly will this ceremony be?" Lyn asked on their way back to the dining room.

"If I'm not married, it should happen soon after my 25th birthday."

"That's quite the wait, but I'm sure a charming stud like you won't have any problem sweeping a young maiden off her feet," Lyn mock swooned despite not being the biggest fan of the idea of him swooping some random maiden of her feet.

"You say that..." Eliwood mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Never mind. So, will you be joining me for dinner this evening?"

"My, I didn't know you felt that way," Lyn teased happily.

"What? I-you're my guest!"

"Relax, Eliwood. I'm just teasing you. Really, you're too easy."

"I suppose I'll have to work on that."

"You will if you want to keep up with me!" Lyn grinned as she ran off toward the dining room leaving Eliwood to sigh before giving chase with a reluctant smile on his face.

Eliwood did end up becoming marques sooner than his 25th year. It seemed he was not the only one who had trouble saying no.

**A/N: There may be some errors in here, I'm not sure. **


End file.
